The present invention belongs to the field of medicine technology, and particularly relates to a new crystal form of crystalline hydrate of Neptinib di-p-methylbenzenesulfonate.
The crystalline hydrate of compound (E)-N-(4-((3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)amino)-7-ethoxyquinazolin-6-yl)-4-(dimethylamino)but-2-enamide (Neptinib) di-p-methylbenzene sulfonate represented by Formula (1) is useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancer, in mammals.

The compound is an inhibitor of tyrosine kinase such as epidermal growth factor receptor and can be used to treat or prevent a disease related to tyrosine kinase such as epidermal growth factor receptor, such as cancer, especially non-small cell lung cancer, colorectal cancer, refractory non-small cell lung cancer, ovarian cancer, pancreatic cancer, breast cancer, neuroglioma tumor, brain tumor, or neck cancer.